


Old Enough?

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, dad!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jinyoung wonders if she's old enough...





	Old Enough?

“Daddy!” Aera exclaimed, running to her father as soon as she heard the door opened.

“Oh—be careful! Why are you so excited?” Jinyoung caught her with a little laugh. Looks like his daughter missed him a lot.

“Daddy, I’ll show you something!” Aera said, pulling Jinyoung inside eagerly.

“Wait up, I’ll just wear my slippers.”

Aera jumped out of Jinyoung’s arms and ran to get something from you. If Daddy won’t haste to look at it, she’ll just bring it.

“Daddy! Look at this!”

Jinyoung glanced at what his daughter was holding. It was a drawing of two stick figures holding hands.

“Oh, did you drew us?” Jinyoung wondered, finally walking in with a jumpy Aera beside him. You were grinning at him. This would be interesting.

“No, Daddy! This is me and Haneul!” Aera proudly said.

Jinyoung’s steps faltered.

Haneul. Jaebeom’s son. Aera drew a picture of her and Haneul holding hands. Why? Why would she do that? Are they best friends? Isn’t Aera’s bestfriend Millie?

“Aera has a crush on Haneul,” you said to end Jinyoung’s torment. Or maybe start a new one.

Jinyoung dramatically sat on the sofa. Aera tilted her head.

“You like Haneul? Since when? Why? Are you dating? What is his intention? Will he marry you?”

You reached to smack Jinyoung’s arm. “It’s just a crush. Let the kids live!”

“Hey, when you had a crush on me, that ended up with Aera being born. We have to plan for the future. Let’s set up a meeting with Jaebeom-hyung and his wife.”

You sighed. Who knew the cool-headed man you fell for will become like this after being blessed with a beautiful daughter? “You’re being dumb.”

Jinyoung rubbed his face hard, but stopped abruptly. He looked at you with wide eyes.

“Am I that old? Should I shave more? I can’t believe my baby is at the age of having crush? She’s… she’s a _baby_.”

“Jinyoung, she’s not getting married yet. Calm down,” you held his hand while chuckling. “And you still look handsome, don’t worry.”

“Yes, Daddy. You’re still the most handsome to me,” Aera said, going up her Dad’s lap to place a kiss on his cheek.

Jinyoung melted. “Okay. I guess I just have to go bowling with Jaebeom-hyung this weekend. You know, to feel younger again, not to set up his son with my princess here.”

You squinted at him. If Jaebeom and his family started coming over every weekend, you’d assume Jinyoung worked his powers over his poor hyung.


End file.
